


Two Truths and a Lie: Judd and Buck are Cousins, Buck has Dated Five Members of the 126 Firehouse Crew, Buck has Never Been Injured in the line of duty

by thek9kid



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Family, Firehouse 118 Crew as Family (9-1-1 TV), Firehouse 126 Crew as Family (9-1-1 Lone Star), Gen, M/M, Phone Calls, Secrets, Teasing, buck almost died tree times but couldn't pick up a phone and call his Texas fam, finding out your baby cousin was hurt via youtube, maddie didn't call either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 04:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thek9kid/pseuds/thek9kid
Summary: When Judd found out his cousin Evan "Buck" Buckley was crushed by a ladder truck over six months ago from a damn Youtube news video, he finds out a few other things about his baby cousin, from the 126 of all places.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Firehouse 126 Crew (9-1-1 Lone Star), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Judd Ryder, Evan "Buck" Buckley/ Firehouse 126 crew, Judd Ryder & Firehouse 126 Crew, Judd Ryder & Grace Ryder, Judd Ryder & Maddie Buckley, Judd Ryder/Grace Ryder
Comments: 8
Kudos: 203





	Two Truths and a Lie: Judd and Buck are Cousins, Buck has Dated Five Members of the 126 Firehouse Crew, Buck has Never Been Injured in the line of duty

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, you know how you start a TV show and you’re like, I’ll just watch the first ep, see if I like it, and then a month later you’ve watched all three and a half seasons and all of the spin-off show, read half of the fanfiction out there for both and are now writing a crossover fanfiction. Yeeeeah. Anyway, this takes place about mid-season three of 9-1-1, after Buck's three near-death experiences, the lawsuit, and the team's (Bobby and Eddie's) cold shoulder and is back at work, and late-season one of 9-1-1 Lonestar. I hope you like it, I had a lot of fun writing it!
> 
> Disclaimer: yeah, no.

“I’m gonna kill him,” Judd growled, gripping his phone so tight his hand shook.

“Who are we killing and why?” Marjan asked as she stepped into the kitchen, snatching half of Mateo’s pop tart from his hand and inhaling it in one bite.

“Rude!” Mateo complained, Marjan stuck her tongue out at him.

Judd rolled his eyes but smiled at their familiar behavior, reminding him of a few of his own brothers and cousins. “My cousin, Buck, decided it was perfectly ok to not tell me or anyone else in the family when he almost died, three times, in the past six months. Why wouldn’t he call me? He knows he can tell me anything.” 

“Maybe he just didn’t want to worry you?” Paul suggested, “six months ago, you were still laid up, and not in the best place emotionally. He probably didn’t want to dump more on your plate.”

“That sounds just like Buck. Worrying more about other people when he just went through hell. It wouldn’t have been dumping though, we’re family. He was there for me and Gracie after the explosion, during my recovery. Why would he think I wouldn’t want to be there for him?” Judd knows the answer, but he doesn’t want to say it, knowing his Ant and Uncle really screwed up their kids and the look of surprise on Buck and Maddie’s face whenever someone who wasn’t each other showed an ounce of concern for them, made him want to punch people, two very specific people.

“What happened to him?” TK asked.

Judd blew out a breath and turned the phone so they could see the news video, “He got crushed by a ladder truck, he’s a firefighter in LA,” he paused his throat getting tight and he really didn’t want to cry in front of his whole crew sans the captain. 

“Oh my God, Judd-” Marjan started, cutting herself off and covering her mouth with her hands. 

“Is he-” Paul stated.

“He’s alive, only his lower leg got caught under the truck, and he made a full recovery eventually, but I didn’t even know. Back then Gracie and I avoided the news like the plague, all they seemed to do was replay the accident over and over again, and I hated seeing it, reliving it, so we just stopped watching the news altogether.”

The room was silent for a moment and Judd hated it and avoided looking at his new crew. He was having a hard enough time controlling his emotions. “You said he almost died three times?” TK reluctantly asked, but Judd could almost hear the curiosity in his voice.

“Yeah, just as he was recovering and about to start at work again, he had a pulmonary embolism and wound up in the hospital again, he got really lucky he wasn’t alone, but with his team. And the third time was a few weeks later when Buck and his friend’s kid were caught up in a tsunami, the one that hit the pier a few months back,” Judd explained having gotten a reluctant chain of events from Maddie after he found out about the ladder truck explosion. She told him he should really be calling Buck, but he was still a little pissed at her for not telling him, even though Buck didn’t want her to.

His team stood frozen in front of him, shocked, their faces a mirror of his when he just found out. 

“One person went through all of that and is still alive?” Mateo asked stunned.

“That’s Evan for you, he’s one stubborn son of a bitch, he never gives up without a fight.”

“Evan? I thought you said his name was Buck?” Paul asked. 

“Yeah, Buck’s a nickname, his full name is Evan Buckley, but everyone’s called him Buck since he was three, well mostly everyone.” He frowned thinking of his ant and uncle who, for some reason, hated nicknames and always insisted on calling him Judson, even though he hated his full name.

The room was silent again, but this time Judd didn’t get it, why was his cousin’s full name such a shock?

“What?”

“Uh- well, I dated an Evan “Buck” Buckley, about six years ago,” TK admitted with a blush, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh wow this is so weird, I dated him too! Well kinda, we were seven and just held hands on the playground and hung out all of the time,” Marjan shrugged.

Judd had to take a second “You guys are Ty-Ty and Mar-Mar?” the two smiled at the old nicknames and nodded, “Jesus, did anyone else date my cousin?” he asked with an awkward chuckle, throwing his hands up in the air.

“Well-”

“So here’s the thing-” Paul and Mateo started at the same time. 

“Jesus, seriously?” Judd asked pinching the bridge of his nose. Before coming back to himself and frowning at Paul and Mateo, “Hey, um, correct me if I’m wrong, but I thought you both liked women?” he said.

“I do,” Paul started, “but back in high school before I started transitioning, I was trying to convince myself that I was “normal” and I thought if there’s any guy I could like, it’s Buck.”

“Paul-” TK started, but Paul shook his head.

“I know I know, and I realized eventually that I really couldn’t force myself to like him, or any guy, and it really wasn’t fair to him either, but he was really cool when I told him and we stayed friends until he had to move away and we lost touch.” Mateo and Marjan gave Paul a hug which he rolled his eyes at but hugged back all the same.

“Well uh, I guess this is as good a time to tell y’all as any,” Mateo started, “I’m Ace,” he paused and smiled, “and biromantic. So yeah, Buck and I met about four years ago and we just hit it off. To date that was probably one of my most stable relationships, and my only partner who actually respected my boundaries when it came to sex,” he paused and Marjan hugged him this time. “Yeah, you know he’s part of the reason I kept going through the academy, he never let me give up and he encouraged me to keep trying and training and studying. When he was here though he was still working out who he was and what he wanted to do, after a while I think he got restless and he needed to move on but I needed to stay here, so we broke up. He went to California and we stayed in contact for a while but, I don’t know, we lost touch I guess. Man, that’s so cool he’s a firefighter now.” Mateo smiled and leaned against Marjan who stood close to him.

Judd blinked at the rush of information and the first thing that came to mind was, “All y’all dated Buck? My cousin dated most of my firehouse? Oh my god,” Judd said, laughing, only Buck, only Buck. 

“Who are we talking about?” Captain Strand asked as he, Tommy, Nancy, and Tim all walked into the room.

Judd froze for a moment but shrugged and asked anyway, “Y’all didn’t date my cousin too, did ya?”

Cap. Strand’s eyebrows rose up to his hairline, Tommy smiled, already knowing exactly who he was talking about and Nancy furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and shared a look with Tim who just shrugged.

“I don’t know, who’s you’re cousin?” Owen asked with a smile, his eyes traveling to his son and the rest of the crew.

Judd huffed out a laugh and showed them a picture of Buck just for the heck of it, it would be really damn weird if Stand had been with his cousin, he knew Tommy hadn’t, Tim was doubtful, but Nancy, he wasn’t sure about her.

Owen shook his head saying he only knew him through TK and that he was a sweet kid, a bit reckless, but sweet. Tommy just shook her head saying he already knew the answer and Tim said he’d never met the guy, but Nancy… Nancy was blushing and avoiding direct eye contact. 

“Nanc-” Tim started with a gasp, ready to start teasing his partner.

“Shut up!” she laughed and crossed her arms.

Judd groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, “You dated Buck too?”

“Uh, well, I wouldn’t really call it dating. It was more of a- causal two-week- um- thing, back in college,” she finished, still blushing and not looking anywhere near Judd, but the man knew what she was saying without really saying.

“Oh My God,” he muttered and turned away from everyone, an inappropriate laugh, or a very appropriate laugh building in his throat. How the hell was someone supposed to react when they found out their entire crew sans the Captains dated/slept with their baby cousin?

“Judd? You ok buddy?” Captain Strand asked, as inevitably Judd started laughing until there were tears in his eyes. He eventually was able to calm down, Tommy rubbing his back and Captain Strand shooing everyone else back to work. 

“Judd-” Tommy started when Judd finally seemed to come back to himself.

“He almost died Tommy, he almost died three times in the last six months and I didn’t know.”

“Oh Judd, I’m so sorry,” Tommy said, pulling the man into a hug. 

“And god, I know, I know how Buck thinks. That he didn’t want to be a ‘burden’ or like Paul said add more to my plate. I know he probably just wanted to move on like it never happened, like every other bad thing that’s happened in his life, but that’s not going to help him. And I, if I had known- if I had known I could’ve helped him, just like he helped me.” Tommy patted his back a few more times before pulling back. 

“I think you know what you need to do,” Tommy said, gesturing to the phone that was still gripped tightly in his hand. “The only way you’ll know what he’s actually thinking is if you talk to him.”

“Yeah, Yeah I know, thanks Tommy,” he said and squeezed her shoulder briefly before making his way through the fire station. He was a bit ashamed to realize that he hadn’t called his cousin in months, and if he had, if he had opened that door, maybe Buck would’ve opened up to him a little. 

“Did Buck ever do that thing with his-” Judd overheard TK start, talking to the other four, as he passed the trucks before TK cut himself off with a blush.

“I do not want to know, I do not want to know,” he repeated, shaking his head, and nearly jogged out the doors, barely suppressing the gag that wanted to come.

He took a few deep breaths, couldn’t help the snort of laughter that came, only Buck, only Buck could date an entire fire station, his cousin certainly had a type that’s for sure.

He shook out his limbs and cracked his neck, took one more deep breath to calm down before dialing Buck. He didn’t want to start shouting the second Buck picked up, it wasn’t what either of them needed.

“Hey, Juddy! How’s it going?” Buck answered on the fourth ring, sounding chipper and happy.

“You on shift right now, Buckaroo?” he asked, couldn’t help the old nickname that slipped through. He’s always had a soft spot for his baby cousin, even when he made him want to rip his hair out. 

“No, it’s my day off, what’s going on man?” Judd breathed a sigh of relief, he didn’t want to have this conversation if he was on duty, if it ended badly he didn’t want Buck in a bad headspace on a call.

“You know I love you right? That you’re my family and that I would do anything I could for ya?”

“Guess you’re not calling just to say Howdy doo huh?” Buck asked and Judd almost laughed, almost, this was too important though to be derailed by Buck’s attempts at deflection humor. 

“Just- answer the question,” Judd breathed, pinching his nose.

“Yeah, man, I know, I love you too, what’s-”

“Then why, man, why the hell did I have to find out that my baby cousin got crushed under a fire truck from the goddamned recommended videos on Youtube? Why did I have to find out you had a pulmonary embolism and got caught up in a tsunami from Maddie over a month after it happened?”

There was silence on the other line for a long minute.

“I know you have a family out there with the 118, their families, and Maddie, but Buck, c’mon man you gotta know that me an’ Gracie would have wanted to know, would have done everything we could to help you. Don’t forget you have family here in Texas too.”

“I just- it’s just- you already had so much going on with your recovery and you were still grieving your crew- I didn’t want you to worry, docs said I would make a full recovery, all three times. I didn’t want to mess up your progress-”

“My progress- Buck! You’re my baby cousin. Ok, I’m going to worry about you no matter what. I want to know when you’re hurt so I can help, even if it is just a few phone calls or a quick trip to visit. Buck, you were there for me, when I really needed you, and I can’t- I can’t be there for you if you and Maddie don’t tell me what’s wrong.”

“You found out about the whole Doug thing didn’t ya.” Judd could feel the wince through the phone.

Judd wanted to start throwing things, “The Doug thing- yes, Buck I know that my other baby cousin-”

“She’s only like two years younger than you-”

“Buck!” Judd growled.

“Ok, I’m sorry, continue.” Judd had to hold back another round of hysterical laughter at Buck’s tone.

“I know that Maddie was kidnaped by her abusive ex, that her boyfriend was stabbed.”

“They weren’t dating yet, that was actually supposed to be their first date.”

Judd banged the back of his head against the brick wall of the firehouse, “Buck I swear to God.”

“Ok fine.”

“And I know that you went after them when you really should’ve left it to the police.”

“Would you have done anything differently?”

“No, she’s my baby cousin.”

“She’s my sister.”

“I know! What I’ve been trying to say, if you would stop interrupting me, Is that y’all really should’ve told me about that too.”

“You were still in the hospital then, we didn’t want-”

“I know you didn’t want to worry me, but you could’ve called Gracie, or any of our cousins, Aunts, Uncles, even Nana or Grandpappy so that someone could’ve known and been there for the two of you.” 

Buck was silent for a long moment, so long Judd feared he pushed a little too far. “I think it’s just a hard habit to break, for the longest time, except for the summers down in Texas, it was just me and Maddie. And then after Doug, it was just me really. Sometimes it’s just hard to remember that there are people out there who want to know and help when things go wrong. Trust me we’ve had a few of these conversations with the Firefam, Maddie with Chim, and her dispatch friends.”

Judd smiled at the Firefam comment, it was something Buck had been trying to get him to use for his own crew since he became a firefighter himself, but his former crew, his brothers, God rest their souls, would’ve laughed him outta the damn firehouse if he tried to call their little family that. “Don’t get me wrong I’m glad you have people in LA who care so much about you two but don’t forget about us, we want to be there for you too.” 

“Ok, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, I can’t imagine how hard that was finding out from a youtube video.”

It hurt, a lot, but Judd didn’t need to rehash stuff they talked about only a few minutes ago. 

“I hope to God, something like this never happens again, but if you get hurt, or Maddie, please call me, call Grace, call someone. So we don’t have to find out about it online or on the news.”

Judd grimaced remembering Grace tearing Buck a new one for not calling them sooner after seeing the viral footage of a heartbroken crazy lady pointing a gun at Buck on the national news. No matter how many times Buck said it wasn’t as bad as it looked and she really didn’t want to hurt him or anyone, the memory of seeing a gun pointed at his little cousin, still lodged his heart into his throat. 

“I um, yeah, we can do that,” Buck said his voice a little choked up, “and we’ll call more to talk and see what’s up.”

“We will too, I think the last time I talked to you was over a month ago and I don’t know that just seems too long to me. Family, It’s a two-way street, Buck. it doesn’t work if both of us aren’t trying.”

“Ok. Are we good brother? Cause I really hate it when you’re mad at me.”

“I don’t like being mad at you either bro, but yeah we’re good,” Judd smirked at what he was about the tell his cousin who was his brother in everything but parentage. “More than good actually, I just found out something this morning that has both permanently scared me and made my freakin year.”

“Now I’m curious and terrified what is it?”

“You know how my new crew came from about four different states? New York, Florida, Illinois, and Texas of course.”

“Yeah?” 

“Well they’re all states you have lived, and dated in-”

“Oh my god-”

“Yep, you Evan “Buck” Buckley have dated my entire crew, except the captains, thank god, that would be creepy.” 

“Hey if I was like twenty years older-”

“Oh my god shut up those are my bosses-”

“Hey Owen and Tommy are fine as hell-”

“Seriously shut up I will fly out there to kick you in the balls.”

“Ow, dude not a cool threat!” Judd couldn’t help but laugh, “ok, but seriously who exactly did I date, cause you only gave me first names and a few stories of your new crew.

“Well, there’s Marjan Marwani, who came from Miami,”

“Mar Mar! Aw, she was the coolest seven years old ever, you know, I think I’m the reason she became a firefighter.”

“Of course you do.”

“No seriously she saved me from a treehouse fire.”

“She pushed you out of the burning tree and broke your arm.”

“Yes but I’m alive!”

Judd just laughed and rolled his eyes.

“Ok, who else?”

“TK Strand, or Tyler-”

“Ty Ty?” 

“Yep.”

“Aw, Ty Ty was a sweetheart, when he wasn’t high or drunk- wait he’s not still-”

“Naw, he’s been sober for a while, he um- well that’s probably something the two of you should talk about, not my story to tell ya know.”

“Of course. It’s just the last time I saw him his dad and I were trying to check him into rehab and he was really mad, and-” he stopped himself, taking a deep breath.

Judd let him have a moment, remembering the long slew of worried texts and calls from his little cousin about Ty Ty and his addictions and struggles and Buck’s efforts trying to help him. 

“I’ll tell you he’s a damn good firefighter, I trust him to have my back any day. I think Texas has been really good for him.”

“Good I’m happy he’s doing good. How many people exactly do you work with that I dated?”

“Five.”

“Ok, I mean it’s not that many in the grand scheme of things.”

“Jesus, ok, there’s Paul Strickland, who you might not recognize as Paul, I’m not sure what his name was before-”

“Strickland? Yeah, that rings a bell, wow that was high school. He’s going by Paul now? That’s cool, good for him. I’m glad he’s not trying to pretend anymore. Although I still think Razor Apollo would have been a-rockin' name but to each his own.” 

“Oh my god, ok, moving on.” Judd couldn’t help but laugh and imagine the look on a young Paul’s face when Buck suggested Razor Apollo for a new name. “Mateo Chavez from our very own state of Texas.”

“Teo? Teo was exactly what I needed when I met him. I don’t know if he told you-” 

“That’s he’s Ace? Yeah, just told us today when this all came up. I’m glad he felt he could trust us with that. Not to be an insensitive asshole, but from everything you told me sex is a pretty important part of your relationships?”

“I mean yeah for the most part, but when I met Mateo, I’m pretty sure I had had about nine one night stands in two weeks all with different people and I don’t know, I just knew that I couldn’t keep doing that for the rest of my life, it hurt too much. And I guess I needed to remember that sex wasn’t the only way to give and receive love and affection. And I’m sure you know this by now, but Mateo is just an awesome person and he was probably one of my better healthier relationships.” 

“Cool man, just one question though, If he lived in Texas and it was as serious as you two said it was why didn’t we get to meet him then?”

“What, so you could scare him off with the whole ‘you hurt my cousin they’ll never find your body’ speech, yeah no thank you, you scared off enough of my summer crushes not to mention Maddie’s. I think she’s still mad at you about Tristen.” 

“Punk had it coming,” Judd growled remembering the way the asshole teenager treated his little cousin.

“Not saying he didn’t, Madds still didn’t want you to beat the crap outta him.”

Judd shrugged but didn’t say anything to the contrary. 

“But yeah, God Teo was so cool, he wanted to be a firefighter so bad. When we met he was going through the academy a second time, he never gave up, if he’s at your house.”

“Yeah fifth time’s the charm I guess, finally passed the written test, now that he could take it orally and you know we all helped him study.”

“You did?”

“Yeah, it’s what families do.”

“I’m really glad he has you guys.”

“I’m glad he’s here too. And lastly our paramedic Nancy Gillian also from Texas,”

“Nancy, Nancy, Nancy. Oh! I remember Nanc! I met her those few weeks I was staying with you guys after I left college. Yeah, she was fun. She could do this one thing with her-” Judd could practically hear the smirk in his voice. Ew, ew ew ew. He did not want to think about his cousin or his coworkers like that! 

“Yeah no- that’s all I need to know bro, Nancy said enough trust me.”

“What? Oh my god no, ew, get your mind out of the gutter! Why would I talk about that with my cousin? I mean we did do that too, we did a lot of that, but what I was going to say was that she was working at this dog training center, and she could get her border collie Lufa to jump through her arms, like a hoop, standing up, that dog could jump!”

Judd laughed in relief that his cousin wasn’t trying to scar him for life unlike certain coworkers of his.

“Anybody else you work with that I dated?”

“No no, that’s it I think, it’s not like I’m taking a survey of all the shifts you know, I was just talking about how damn mad I was at you for keeping this whole almost dying three times thing a secret. And I mentioned your full real name and they all recognized you. Bro, you have a type.”

“What? None of them except Mateo were firefighters or paramedics when I met them, and he was still in the academy.” 

“Uh-huh, keep telling yourself that, Mr.I-Dated-An-Entire-Firehouse, But-My-Type-Is-Not Firefighters-Paramedics-And-Former-Army-Medics. Tell me how is Eddie these days?”

“Oh my God, I’m going to hang up now.” 

“Talk to you later Cous! Tell Eddie I said Hi!”

“Oh shut up,” Buck said, but Judd could hear him laughing over the phone.

“Love you too!”

“Bye Juddy,”

“Bye Buckaroo, and you better call me sooner than a month from now, and not just when you’re hurt, but also especially when you're hurt.” 

“Oh my God Judd, I’m hanging up now for real.”

“Bye!” Judd said to the dial tone. He smiled and looked down at his phone, now just showing his contact phone. It was an old photo of Maddie holding Buck who was holding a baby chick in his hands when he was about four years old and just looking amazed. Judd remembered how worried the kid was, afraid he would hurt the chick if he held her, but Maddie and Judd coaxed him, and eventually, he held one in his hands, giggling every time it chirped. 

One of his nieces Sammy had done a whole family-wide project of digitizing their physical photos in case they were ever damaged beyond repair and so everyone could see them via some photo-sharing app that Judd couldn’t wrap his head around, but somehow their Nana had figured out after the first time Sammy explained it to her.

Judd simultaneously wished Buck was little again, so he could wrap him up in his arms and protect him from the world, and at the same time, Judd was glad he wasn’t so that he could live his own life, free from Buck’s parents’ horrible parenting. Glad that Buck found his calling, his own place in the world, his own true family. He just hoped Buck and Maddie still remembered they had family here too that loved and cared about them so much. 

The alarms sounded off jolting Judd out of his thoughts.

“Judd! C’mon, we gotta go!” Mateo yelled from the open hangar doors.

“Coming!” he yelled back jogging inside and suiting up. Smiling as his own Firefam suited up and got into the firetruck.

“Did you clear things up with your cousin?” Marjan asked as the firetruck rolled out of the station.

“Yeah, we’re good, Mar-Mar,” he answered with a teasing smirk.

Marjan smacked him on the shoulder, Judd winced but he was laughing too hard to say anything.

“Ok, no, no that is not a nickname that’s catching on here, nope! Only Buck got to call me that!” 

The team chuckled but raised their hands in surrender when she turned her glare onto them.

Judd smiled at his team as they continued to joke and bicker on the way to the call, Glad that if he had to lose his first Firefam that he got a new one as perfect and weird as this one, even if Buck had dated/slept with five of them, at least they had good taste.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo? What did you think? Let me know in a comment and don’t forget to leave a Kudos!
> 
> TTFN!
> 
> K9KID OUT!


End file.
